Ro Ro
Ro Ro and Rochelle get banished to the Lost Realm. Plot Ro Ro is working on his PortalBook Air when Mr. Perfect comes in and tells him that he found his opposite. Ro Ro protests as he never made a gender-swapped opposite of him and Dieveon explains how he got his information. The two go to the study floor of the palace to the portal maker, where Jaylin and Jabari are waiting. Ro Ro asks what's going on and Dieveon explains that he went to Revisionworld to explore and found a girl that looked just like him. Ro Ro protests again as he is supposed to make the opposite. Jaylin sets up the coordinates for Revisionworld and turns on the portal maker. They tell Ro Ro to come with him and Ro Ro says he doesn't go anywhere without backup and calls Jake to come with them. They all go through the portal and to Revisionworld. When they get there, Ro Ro sees that everything looks like the opposite of Outworld and that Revisionworld's just as advanced as Outworld. Dieveon points to where he saw his supposedly gender-swapped opposite and it's a palace, that looks like Kahn Palace but the opposite. The gang enters the palace and Cindy drops her plate of cookies when she sees Ro Ro. She screams for Sonny who bursts up from the dungeon. Jabari and Dieveon get scared when they see him as he's a more buffer and manly version of Sindel. Sonny questions Ro Ro and Ro Ro asks how Revisionworld came up to par with Outworld. Sonny explains that Rochelle altered Revisionworld so when a new person is born or moves to Outworld, they have a gender-swapped opposite, therefore, Dieveon, Jaylin, and Jabari have their own opposites. Charlotte Flame walks past and asks her great-grandfather where Kitty Kat is. Ro Ro exclaims that Charlotte, the opposite of Charles is the cutest thing he's ever seen, because she basically looks like Charles with a blonde wig on in a braided pigtail style. Jabari asks Charlotte to show them all the new opposites or at least the one ones they don't know. Charlotte gives them a tour of the palace and when they walk past Change's room, Charlotte shuts the door immediately. Ro Ro asks what he was doing and Charlotte says, "Working..." Charlotte introduces them to Janet Flame, Charlotte's mom AKA Jalen's opposite. Ro Ro gags as Jalen's opposite has dreads. Angelo Flame comes to introduce himself and Ro Ro inspects him as he's just as hot as Anaya. Charlotte says, "Please Ro Ro, Angelo and I may technically be your grandchildren too..." and Rochelle interrupts her and says, "Oh please Carly (Charlotte's nickname), this blue trash can would never claim himself to be my grandchildren's grandfather. Walking with her is Jayne Boatwright, who kisses Rochelle on the lips. Ro Ro gags in disgust and Jaylin realizes that Jayne is his opposite. Ro Ro insults Rochelle by saying, "At least I don't have the breasts of a 80 year old Chinese woman!" Rochelle and Ro Ro growl at each other and Nicole breaks the two up. Jabari asks Nicole and Rochelle if he has an opposite and Rochelle says, "You had an opposite, I killed her. When you died, Jabania stayed alive and when Ro Ro was creating an elixir to resurrect you, I was creating an elixir to kill Jabania. Therefore, Jaleena was trying to save you but I killed you. Happy?" Jabari starts to cry and Dieveon pushes him down the stairs and also asks where his opposite is. Rochelle says that Deirdre is probably in Azadas de Las in a strip club. Dieveon says that she's probably perfect and grabs the gang to go to Azadas de Las. Dieveon bursts in the strip club and meets his opposite. Rochelle appears and grabs Ro Ro's ponytail and throws him out of the club. She tells him, "You probably only brought these motherfuckers to meet their opposites so they can have a battle strategy! I will murder you, you blue haired bitch!" Ro Ro battles Rochelle and she alerts her mother. Cindy comes with a portal gun and opens one to the Lost Realm. Ro Ro is about to get sucked in and grabs Rochelle. "If I'm going in this giant pussy, you're licking it too!" The two go in and the portal closes, and Jabari yells, "Who will take us home now!?" The two bicker about who got them in this mess and Ro Ro says, "I'm calling my mother and father to come get me and leave your pussy eating ass here!" to which Rochelle replies, "You're not calling anyone you dying whore! I'm calling my parents to come get me and destroy you in the process!" Rochelle flies to the sky and Ro Ro shoots her down. The two fight and fight and both of them activate their brood alarms. Back in Outworld, Fluffy and Froyo are sniffing around for Ro Ro as they need to be fed and walked. Bitch Puddin' shoos them out of the room and the two dogs catch Ro Ro's scent. The two dogs go to the portal maker in the study and Bitch Puddin' follows them. Back in Revisionworld, Jake is blaming Vanessa and Nicole for Ro Ro's disappearance. The two sister gang up on him but are stopped when Bitch Puddin's tentacles squeeze them. B.P. and Fluffy and Froyo walk through a portal and B.P. asks where Ro Ro and the rest of the gang is. Jake tells Bitch Puddin' the situation and B.P. gets angry. Vanessa suggest that they all go and get their respective family member and leave each others' families alone. Jake agrees and B.P. gets Dieveon, Jaylin, and Jabari out of the strip club, and calls Charles. Charles answers and B.P. tells him to get the mattress ready. Charles gets the mattress and a portal opens up and shoots, Jaylin, Jabari, and Dieveon out of it. Charles only catches Jaylin as Dieveon and Jabari are too fat. B.P. opens a portal to the Lost Realm and the B. Brothers and the S. Sisters go in. Ro Ro and Rochelle are going crazy as they're starting to hear weird noises and see out-of-the-ordinary things. Ro Ro runs into an imaginary car and is flipped over it. Rochelle falls into a bottomless pit, but in reality she only fell over and hasn't gotten up. Jake, Bitch Puddin', Nicole, and Vanessa appear and try to help the two. B.P. plots to leave the S. Sisters trapped in the Lost Realm while they escape. Jake opens a portal back to Outworld and B.P. grabs the three girls with his tentacles. Jake escorts Ro Ro through the portal and when they're halfway through, Nicole cuts off one of B.P.'s tentacles. B.P. opens his cloak and runs through the portal while the girls chase after. Jake slips and falls leaving Ro Ro to topple down the chute of the portal. Bitch Puddin' creates a suction sucking the girls back to the Lost Realm. Vanessa grabs Bitch Puddin's cloak and tries to pull him down with her. Mace and Ace appear at the Outworld end of the portal and blasts the three girls who fall back into the Lost Realm end of the portal. The boys make it home and Jake closes the portal leaving the girls trapped. Ro Ro says, "What happens if they don't survive the Lost Realm?" and Bitch Puddin' says, "They can suck each others' pussies for all I care!" The episode ends with Charles asking where Fluffy is (much like Charlotte asked where Kitty was).